


Titties and Beer

by catbuttermargerine



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Debauchery, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Drinking, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 18:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10254884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbuttermargerine/pseuds/catbuttermargerine
Summary: Whenever he comes back to Hammerhead, Gladiolus finds himself engaged in a battle of one-upmanship with Cindy.Great if you're Gladio. Not so great if you're their barkeep.Set during the World of Ruin.





	

_ It was the blackest night _

_ There was no moon in sight _

_ The stars ain't shining cus the sky's too tight _

* * *

 

“What makes you think you’re so much tougher’n me?” Cindy’s eyes narrowed, glaring at her drinking partner. Her fingers played loose around the neck of her beer bottle. “Gladiolus Amicitia, I absolutely challenge you.”

“Ugh, not this shit again,” groaned Iris. She and Cor had just returned to Hammerhead, exhausted, from a hunt that Gladio had called them about. He’d needed to escort some folk - she refused to call them  _ civilians _ , far too military for her - from the farm near Saxham, and asked for help clearing the way. She was certain her brother could have done it solo, but they both knew they had scant time to spend together, nowadays.

“Let them have their fun, Iris,” Cor growled, playing with the label of his bottle.  “We’re not be dealing with their hangovers tomorrow.”

Gladio grinned and took a swig from his beer. “Permission to have fun, granted by the Marshal? Shiva’s tits.” He gazed lazily across at the cute blonde. “What’s it gonna be then, Cindy?”

“Drinking. You can’t hold your liquor.” She took a long drink, hoisting the bottle into the air. Gladio watched her throat bob as she gulped down all of the beer, never breaking eye contact. She slammed the bottle back down on the counter. “That’s one.”

“Pfft, we’re only drinking beer? It’ll take weeks for us to get drunk off these piddly little things.”

“I’ve still drunk one and you’re only on half. Get sippin’, wonderboy.”

As a response, Gladio rose from the bench and stepped forward, placing his booted foot on the tabletop. He loomed over Cindy and necked his drink, then picked up Iris’ and necked hers too.

“Hey! I paid for that!”

Iris was ignored as Cindy rose to match Gladio’s stance, climbing onto the table proper to stare him down. She snatched Cor’s drink out of his hand just as he was about to drink, and downed that one too. Cor simply rubbed his now empty hand over his face, turned to the bar and ordered four more beers.

“Hey, I’m gonna have to ask you to get down from my table, Cindy,” the barman called over, and she stepped down shakily. “You too, Gladio. Let’s not repeat last month’s incident. You still owe me a couple of grand on that.”

They both returned to their benches, sitting opposite one another and eyeing each other up. Cor returned with their drinks, and they both popped the caps and started guzzling.

“Ugh, why do you guys  _ always _ do this?” Iris buried her face in her hands, mortified by her brother’s behaviour. He’d always played as hard as he worked, but he always let himself get egged on by Cindy.

“They’re competitive, that’s the problem.” Cor held onto his beer fiercely tight, determined not to lose another drink to these two idiots. “There’s no helping them.”

“Well, I wish they’d stop. They’re an embarrassment.”

Gladio looked down at his sister from the corner of one eye. “Love you too, sis,” he said, ruffling her hair affectionately. “In fact, I love you so much that I’m going to talk about your awkward teenage years and the “hot military dudes” corner of your bedroom.” Cor cocked an eyebrow and Iris ducked her head under the table, flushing scarlet.

Cindy interrupted Gladio before he could go into more detail. “More you talk, the less you drink. Or are you willin’ to lose--” she said, setting her now-empty bottle down with a clunk- “to a girl?”

“Barman!” called Gladio, downing his drink now. “We’re gonna need the bottle of the good shit!”

 

The good shit, it turned out, was vodka brewed in an old washing machine using last year’s leftover potatoes. It was potent but incredibly foul. Iris sniffed at it in , a look of disgust crossing her face. “Do us a favour and drink this for me, Gladdy?” She pushed over the shotglass she had filled. “We’ve got a hunt tomorrow, and I’d  _ really  _ like to be able to see the monsters trying to kill me.”

Gladio took the proffered glass and lined it up next to his own. Cor rose and plucked his bag up from the floor. “Speaking of which, Iris, we’d better head out. Early start tomorrow.”

She stood up to join him. “You’re right. Those whatchamacallits aren’t gonna eviscerate themselves.” She slung her jacket over one arm and leaned over her brother to hug him. “See ya, Gladdy. Don’t get too wasted, ‘kay?” She pressed a kiss to his forehead, waved a goodbye to Cindy, and followed her partner out of the door.

“Two down, one to go,” snorted Gladio, lifting one of the glasses in front of him, raised it in a toast to Cindy. “To your health; you’ll need it when your hangover hits you tomorrow.” He threw that back, and then the next immediately. It tasted like ass. He smacked his lips with satisfaction and poured out another.

“Those are 3000 gil a shot, guys,” the bartender called over to them.

“Loser pays up,” purred Cindy. “Get your wallet ready,  _ Gladdy _ .”

Four shots each and 24,000 gil later, they both agreed that the vodka was too disgusting to continue with. They declared it a draw, Cindy with some aggravation.

“I bet you can’t even- you can’t even do thirty one-handed push-ups.”

Gladio smirked, sipped from the beer he’d bought as a replacement for them both. He was feeling relaxed, and he loved how Cindy would spur him on like this every time. She had nothing to prove; he knew she was tough, wouldn’t have survived so long out here even before the night came if she wasn’t, but she seemed to love trying to one-up him.

“Yeah? Well I reckon you can’t even do ten.”

“Loser buys next round.”

And that’s how they ended on the floor of the bar, grunting and glaring at each other as the barman cried, face in his hands. Patrons stood around them whooping and spurred them on, hollering the numbers down. Gladio seemed to be quite leisurely in each rep, the only indication of any effort in the form of the sweat patch on the back of his black vest. Cindy, meanwhile, grunted and struggled, finally collapsing on the ninth rep. She lay on her stomach, propped up by her elbows for a few seconds whilst a kindly patron fetched her another beer. She rolled onto her back and sat up, drinking from it furiously as Gladio completed his set with seemingly little trouble.

He pulled himself up, and took the drink she held out for him. Smirked at her. “Don’t take it badly, C. We can’t all be perfect.” His dark hair was tied away from his face, shiny now with sweat, and he rolled the dark bottle over his forehead, then over his neck. She would have spat, if her mouth wasn’t suddenly so dry.

“Yeah, well, we’ll see, Ami _ shit _ ia,” she huffed, and he chuckled rich and deep.

“Bringing out the schoolboy insults, huh Cindy?” He stepped towards her and clinked their bottle. “Let’s make it best of three, huh?”

“You’re on,” she hissed. “Barkeep! You got any cards?” She knew he did, of course, because she’d played here pretty regularly before now.

“Nu-uh, Cindy. You know what happened last time.” She did know, of course. It’d taken  _ days _ to clean up. There was still a Queen of Hearts cemented above the men's urinals. “I got your back, though. Try this.”

The barman pulled a small velvet bag from under the counter, placed it between them. Gold letters were embroidered on the front,  _ Love Letter _ in swirling script.

Gladio looked down at it, nonplussed. “Isn’t this a kid’s game?”

“We’re playin’,” growled Cindy. “Who’s in?”

The keep shuffled the cards and dealt them to prevent accusations of cheating. In addition to Gladio and Cindy there were two other players, hangers-on at the bar who didn’t want to shuffle off to sleep.  “So the aim of this game is to get your letter to the princess. Get enough letters to her, and you win the game.” He explained the game and set them to it, reading off the rulebook whenever a question came up.

It turned out the game was simple even for the most inebriated to play, but it was surprisingly vicious. When Gladio found Cindy had played a courtesan card without even having a King, he howled with frustration; she in turn would target him each time with her Guard. After a particularly cutthroat round in which Gladio, clinging to the Princess card, was forced to discard her having picked up the King, Cindy counted her tokens up and declared herself the winner.

The barman gathered the cards and tokens up, replaced them in the bag and removed it from their hands. He knew that, left to their own devices, the two would continue playing indefinitely.

“Closing time, people,” he said, relieved the night was over. The NPCs gathered their things, and Gladio and Cindy paid their eye-watering tab; there was always a small contingency charge added whenever they drank, for some reason.

“Looks like it’s a draw, C. Too bad for you.”

“Too bad? The night’s still young, doncha think? There’s time yet.” They stepped out into the cool night together, a breeze fluttering pleasantly against Cindy’s thighs. “One more round at mine?”

Gladio grinned wolfishly. “Let’s settle this, then.”

 

They traipsed to her room at the back of the hangar, Gladio toeing his boots off at the door and flopping onto her sofa. He had a good buzz on; despite drinking most of the night he was sure he was only tipsy. The room was shabby but clean, and undeniably  _ Cindy _ ; the bookshelf groaned with volumes on mechanics, the desk scattered with notes about engines and spark plugs and paint finishes.

“Hey, what you wanna drink?” called Cindy, bending over in front of the fridge. He enjoyed the view of her thick thighs, bare between her shorts and her socks. “I got beer in the fridge, I got wine, I got whiskey…”

He knew he shouldn’t mix his drinks, really, but he was only a little drunk. It’d be a shame to waste such pleasant company, too. He asked for whiskey, and she poured him a measure into a cut crystal tumbler. Poured herself one too. “Here,” she said, handing him his drink and plopping down on the other end of the sofa. She stretched out, her shoulders against the arm and settled her feet in Gladio’s lap. Glared at him to do something about it.

He ignored it pointedly; decided to trash talk her instead. “You chat big shit, C, but I guarantee you’re not gonna win. I bet a scrub like you can’t even win an arm-wrestling match.”

She gave him a look. Rolled the arch of her foot over where she was certain his dick was.  “C’mon now, you’re like fifteen times my size, you giant. That ain’t fair.”

He admitted it wasn’t, moved onto his next line, painfully aware that she’d found his cock.

“I heard Hammerhead girls are so  _ desperate _ , they give out BJs free with every oil change.”

“I hear boys from Insomnia are so  _ sheltered _ , that they couldn’t find a clit even if it was pointed out to them by their butlers.”

“You’re a clit.”

“You’re just saying that ‘cus your butler’s not here.”

Her foot kept moving, and she no longer bothered to keep it innocuous. Probably intended it to be another game. First one to cum loses. He liked this competitive streak, he decided.

“I bet,” she crowed, “that I could fuck you under the table.”

“And I bet  _ you _ ,” he responded, growing hard under her touch, “that I could fuck you over it.”

“You’re on, big guy.” She pulled her feet off him and crawled over, resting her knees on either side of his hips. “Bet I can get you hard before you get me wet,” she whispered, and he knew he’d already lost that bet, because there was no way she couldn’t feel his thick length pressing against her now. Still, he saw no reason not to take part.

He ran his hands down the sides of her neck and over her collarbone, stopping to rest on her jacket lapels before he unhooked the zip at the bottom. Her tits were still constrained by the pink triangles of her bikini, and he ran the rough pads of his thumbs over her nipples, rolling several times as he felt the heft  of her tits in his hands. They were a nice size for her frame, large but pert, and Gladio cupped them and squeezed experimentally. Cindy moaned at his touch, and he slid his fingers under her bikini to play with her nipples directly. They were becoming more erect under his touch, and he pulled on them with his first and second fingers of each hand.

“Oh,  _ fuck _ ,” she moaned, biting her lower lip and arching into his touch. She rolled her hips over his lap and panted. If Gladio hadn’t been hard already, he would be now as he looked up at her.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” growled Gladio, snapping his hips up to meet hers. His jeans were painfully tight now, straining at the zip, and he was desperate for some relief.  “Didn’t you just bet--”

“I’m pretty sure I bet that I’d get you hard first. And it seems like I did. Didn’t say how I’d do it, though.”

He groaned. She was right. “Best of five,” he whispered hoarsely. He reached round her and undid the ties at the back of her bikini, pulled the fabric away and threw it to the floor. Her breasts hung, tantalisingly, in front of his face, and he leaned forward to take a nipple into his mouth. He sucked gently at first, but, gauging Cindy’s reaction, he scraped his teeth over the bud, alternately soft and firm. She moaned loudly, her hands splayed out on his chest, and her grabbed her ass with both hands for better purchase as he ground her against him. Their denim-clad crotches rubbed nearly uselessly against each other, and he heard her say, “better get these things off, huh?”

He released and inspected her as she stood again, dropping her shorts to the floor and stepping out of them. “This ain’t fair, Gladio,” she whined, standing in just her jacket, panties, and her socks. “I’m nearly naked and you’re still fully dressed. C’mon now.”

He regarded her lazily, taking in her wide hips, the tanlines gone after all these years with no sun. “Good things come to those who wait,” he said, pulled her to rest on his lap again, and this was  _ much _ better, he could grind his cock into her through the fabric of her panties. She gasped and leaned heavily on his chest, panting little puffs into his ear. “You said it yourself; the night’s still young.” She squirmed in his lap and he could feel how hot she would be, once he got inside her.

“I bet you can’t make me cum more’n once tonight,” she purred, and Gladio thrust his hips up at her to prove her wrong. He moved a hand from cupping the globe of her ass to slip beneath her panties; they were practically useless, just another pointless triangle of fabric and string. She was soaking, and he found little resistance as he worked first one thick finger inside her, then another. Cindy choked out a small noise as he started fucking her with his fingers; she mashed her clit against his denim-covered dick and clawed at him, pulled at his shoulders for leverage. He worked another finger inside her, opening her gently; she mewled at the stretch of it, her pussy hot and tight around him. Gladio curled his fingers inside her, and she hissed, pushed her ass further into his hand, frustrated at the lack of direct contact.

“Take off your jeans and get on your back, hunter,” she whispered suddenly. “I’m gonna ride your face till I come.”  She removed herself from him, stripped off her panties as she watched him do the same. He released his aching dick from his jeans, discarding his boxers too, and with a flush she realised the sheer scale of the challenge she set herself. Gladio’s dick stood swollen and red, leaking precum, and Cindy understood suddenly that his fingers were  _ nothing  _ on the size of his cock. It was easily the length of her forearm from wrist to elbow, and probably just as thick too. She ached to wrap her lips around it, choke on it and have him fuck her mouth.

_ First things first, Cindy _ . She pushed him back onto the sofa cushions, clambering over him to straddle his face. Gladio huffed in the musky scent of her snatch and nuzzled his nose in, breathing it deep. He was pleasantly surprised to find a hood piercing, captive bead hanging down just to rest against Cindy’s clit. “This I like,” he growled, and he would have said more if Cindy hadn’t interrupted him.

“If you’re talking, you’re not working,” she growled, and she lowered her hips to push her clit against Gladio’s waiting tongue. It was broad, flat, and thick, and he pushed up against her to lave it against her labia. She set a pace, and it was so easy for her to find the right pressure, the right speed to bring her so close. So easy to use this wet, hungry mouth for her own pleasure. She ground against his mouth, her fingers digging into his thick black hair, using his tongue and nose to get herself off.  _ Don’t come yet, _ she thought to herself,  _ don’t want him winning. _

Gladio looked up at her from his prone position, admiring the image of her open mouth, her pink tongue poking out as she panted. He was as hard as bone and he stroked himself slowly, inhaling her scent and the taste of her as she fucked herself on his mouth. Gladio sucked on her clit gently, let his teeth push delicately over the nub of flesh and nerves. She elicited a strangled cry, and ground into him harder, and he took that to be a positive response.  _ Still, shouldn’t spoil the girl _ , he thought, and he moved his tongue over to her hole, lapped at the cum there as she used his face, her pace increasing. Gladio reached up with his long arm, easily reaching her face, and ran his broad thumb over her soft bottom lip. Cindy moaned and lapped at the sensitive tip, her face slack with desire as she took it into her mouth. Gladio could imagine that mouth working on his dick, if she could get her lips around its girth. He buried his nose in her curls and lapped hard against her, drawing in her clit one last time between his lips, and she suddenly quaked, coming  _ hard _ ,  her back arched and hips stilled over his face, riding out her orgasm.

Gladio kept his tongue flat against Cindy’s pussy as she came, not wanting to overstimulate her. Although her hips and her legs were frozen in place, he could still feel her shuddering against his mouth, and he bought his hands to her ass, cupping her cheeks to hold her tight against his face. Gladio looked up again at her with reverence, saw her eyes open a crack, a happy sigh escaping her mouth.

She crawled off Gladio somewhat unwillingly to sit on the floor by him, and pulled at his dick still leaking on his stomach. “I want this,” she drawled, her voice cracking somewhat. “Gimme.”

Gladio laughed at her, sitting up on the sofa, tasted her cum on his lips. “Tell me how you want it, Cindy,” he commanded, her warm hands on his diamond-hard dick more than welcome. “I can’t give you if you don’t tell me.”

Her eyes were devil-bright and she grinned. “Use my mouth like I just used yours, Gladio,” she whispered, her pink lips soft with want. “I want you to fuck my face.”

He laughed again, leaning towards her to thumb her lip. “Like you could fit your pretty little mouth around this.”  _ Doesn’t mean you don’t wanna try though, _ he thought.

Cindy smirked. “I bet you I can.”

With a growl caught in his throat, Gladio swept Cindy off the floor and carried her across the room to crouch between two sets of drawers, leaning her against the wall. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you, then,” he said, as he pushed his hips towards her face, one palm flat against the wall as he tangled fingers into her hair. His thick length bobbed by her face, smearing precum against her cheek. Cindy reached for his dick and ran her tongue up the thick vein underneath. She could smell the day on him now; it was pleasant, although it was obvious he’d been working hard all day.  Cindy worked her tongue back down Gladio’s cock, lapping gently at his balls. Gladio was moaning just at that, so Cindy draw his balls into her mouth and sucked, pulling on his length with her fist and palming the slit. Her nose was buried in the coarse black hair at the base of his shaft, and as she tongued his balls she watched him judder above him.

“Quit teasing,” Gladio snapped, grinding his erection against her face. Cindy giggled with her mouth full, and she released his balls with a soft  _ pop _ . She went to grab his dick again, drawing it to her mouth and tongueing the slit. The man was most definitely part-Daemon, she decided, pushing her lips over his cockhead. Gladio hissed softly, giving her a chance to get used to the size, and more importantly, to breathe. Cindy’s mouth was hot and wet and welcome, and her tongue was moving so  _ distractingly _ , dipping into his slit to taste his precum. It was everything he could do to not facefuck her right there as she requested, pull her by her curls and drag her mouth over his dick. But it was Cindy who pulled him to her, hooking her arms around his thighs and swallowing more of his dick. 

As expected, Gladio met some resistance as the thick head of his shaft met the back of Cindy’s mouth. He expected her to suck at it, squeeze it with her lips, give up and pull away him out of her mouth. He did not expect her to look up at him with bright green eyes, narrowed with something like victory, and swallow hard. Her nostrils flared as she breathed hard, her airways narrow now, as his cock moved past the tight ring of muscle at the entrance to her throat.

He tried to get some quip out, some line about how having no gag reflex is cheating, but he felt her sharp nails dig into his ass as she brought him closer. “Fuck,” he croaked out, and he twisted his fingers further into the curls at the back of her head, her nose now pressed against the taut skin of his stomach. “You ready?” he asked, and she lifted her hand in an  _ OK _ , her jaw slack but her mouth tight.

Gladio held Cindy’s head steady as he began to move, both hands holding her tight as he fucked into her. She looked up at him with dark eyes, unable to do much more than moan around his thick cock. He drew his powerful hips back and snapped into her, using her tight wet mouth as a means for his pleasure. Cindy was wet, so wet, and she reached beneath her to slip fingers into her sopping cunt, grinding the heel of her palm against her clit. She needed to feel fuller, to feel like she was breaking open, and reached with her right hand to feel in one of the drawers for something she was sure would help. She groped blindly, huffing in frustration around Gladio’s dick, and he looked down to see her fingers feeling for and just missing a sex toy amongst some sheets. “Want this?” he asked, and handed it to her, examining it as he did. The closest thing he could compare it to would be a tentacle, he supposed; it was stubby and shaped like an elongated S, with a soft pointed tip. The underside was dotted with what only could be described as soft suckers, and he could imagine how those ridges and folds could feel so good, rubbed against Cindy’s entrance.

She grunted in thanks and relief, slicking it with her own cum and positioning it beneath her entrance. Gladio waited for her to finish, before thrusting back into her throat, leaning over her to hold himself up against the wall as he fucked. She leaned her neck back and he was able to fuck down into her, burying deep inside before withdrawing again. He’d never met someone who could easily suck his dick before, let alone deepthroat it, and he made a mental note to visit Hammerhead more often.

Cindy made a low noise around the base of his cock, and he realised from her soft motions that she was fucking herself on the dildo, her cunt making lewd, sloppy noises.  He wished he could watch her impale herself, but then he’d have to stop fucking her face. He wound his fingers tighter into her hair and pulled her nearly entirely off his dick, catching the hazed look in her eyes as she whined around his thick cockhead, and then slapped back into her. He heard the noise she made, saw her hips rocking, and did it again and again, slowly, each time revelling in the way her face looked so wicked, like she knew she was the cause of his unravelling.

“You just love being fucked, don’t you, C?” he grunted, thrusting into her. “You don’t care which hole I use, so long as I use it. I want to hold you down over your desk there and fuck you hard from behind. Maybe fuck your ass, grind your clit against the desk, make that piercing you’ve got down there work for you.” Cindy was sobbing with pleasure now, and Gladio drew his cock out of her mouth slowly, feeling her tongue drag down the vein. She looked up at him with half-lidded eyes and Gladio gulped, held back his mounting orgasm. Pushed back in. “Speaking of which, your mouth feels fantastic to fuck, but if you got a tongue piercing it’d be even better.” Her fingers worked on her clit, squeezing the bud as she filled herself. She could hardly breathe now, her nose pushed tight against Gladio’s skin, and she could tell from the pulse under his cock that he was going to come soon.  _ Good _ , she thought, _ me too. _

“I’d hate for your wonderful mouth to go unfilled though, Cindy,” he growled, and he gave a little jerk of his hips at that, somehow getting in even deeper. “I figure, somehow, you’d feel the same way, right?” He was so close now, the pressure building white-hot in his balls, and he couldn’t help but build a little more detail for her. “Maybe when I’m fucking you, I’ll ask a friend to join me. I think you’d look perfect with your lips wrapped around Cor. We could take turns fucking you, filling your holes, making you come over and over, leave you all stretched out… I hear the Marshal’s cock is just as big as mine.”

Cindy shut her eyes, overwhelmed by being stuffed at both ends, her orgasm mounting her. She knew Gladio had a healthy imagination, but she’d no idea it would be so filthy. She leaned up, letting Gladio fuck her throat ragged she she frigged herself. The image of what Gladio would do to her was almost as potent as what he was actually doing, and she came blindly, a hoarse growl ripping from her throat. Her fingers were soaking and her clit thrummed, but through it she was vaguely aware of Gladio’s fingers tight in her hair, pulling her mouth close as he buried himself in her.

A deep guttural snarl tore from Gladio as he came, his cock throbbing and pulsing in Cindy’s mouth. He held her against him for a few seconds longer, pulling away as she spluttered on his cum.

“Looks like I win, Cindy.” Gladio leaned down to crouch by Cindy, lifting her into his arms. He passed her the whiskey she’d poured out earlier, left forgotten on the table. She sipped it greedily, gargling it before swallowing. “You bet I wouldn’t make you come more than once tonight, and I’m pretty certain that was twice.” He wiped cum away from her mouth as he set her onto the sofa and tucked in behind her, pulling a throw over them both that he’d snatched from the floor.

“And  _ I’m  _ pretty certain I was the one doing the hard work just there. That was all my doing, not you. Better luck next time, though.” She looked at him pointedly. “I reckon you said somethin’ about fuckin’ me over the table, and seems like you failed there too.” She nuzzled his nose, surprisingly cute coming from someone so dirty. He couldn’t help but kiss her mouth, tenderly and soft. Trying to make up for the roughness with which he’d treated it.

“Well, C, the night is young.”

  
  



End file.
